


《救赎》14

by Peachuii



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachuii/pseuds/Peachuii





	《救赎》14

还没反应过来，Can下一秒被拉着手腕摔在了床上。

暴虐的吻落下来，说是吻，更像是泄愤。只是在Can嘴上撕咬着，半点温柔都没有。

被吻的喘不过气来，嘴上一阵疼，Can挣扎着想推开Tin，下一秒就被擒住双手举过头顶，随之而来的是更粗暴的动作。

两个多月以来积压的情绪，终于在自以为确认了Can的心意以后爆发了。

Tul太懂他怕什么了，不管是断断续续发来的照片还是平日明里暗里的讽刺和暗示，通通都戳在他一手造成的伤痕里

“没有人爱你！”  
“你就不应该来到这个世界上！”

没有人爱他吗？他以为Can爱他。

“Can最喜欢daddy啦”、“Can只爱daddy一个人”。Can从小到大这样的话没少说，每一句Tin都听进心里。不是没想过，Can是不是真的只把他当家人。可是当他一点一点表露自己对Can的感情的时候，Can分明回应过。

对他的依赖，对他的占有欲，甚至羞红的脸，难道都是假的吗？

Tin突然想起Tul问他的“你以为他为什么待在你身边？”

所以真的是因为Mettanan家的权势吗？一瞬间，Tin完全忘了是自己将Can从地狱里带出来，忘了是自己给了Can一个家。只记得Can带给他的快乐和温暖还有因为自己受的伤。Can到底为了什么呢？

他怕Can每一句甜到他心里的都是骗他的谎话，怕是为了讨他欢心的手段。

可是事到如今， Tin只觉得之前一味相信Can的自己很蠢。

让他看着Can和别人在一起，不可能的！

Tin终于放开了他的唇，Can张着嘴巴大口大口的喘气。好不容易缓过劲来，刚想开口质问埋在他颈间啃咬的人。突然下身一凉，竟是被脱了裤子。

Can真的慌了也怕了，可是双手还被Tin的一只手噙着不能动弹。只好软着声求人“daddy…Tin…”

求饶的话还没说出口，身体最脆弱的地方就被人握在手里揉了一把。Can瞬间就软了腰，眼里浮着的泪水滑下来隐进头发里。

怎么会这样？

肩颈到锁骨处留下了大片深浅不一的红痕，Tin又重新吻上去，手里的动作不停，吻也没有轻柔多少，只不过不再只是撕咬了。

Can连自己打手枪都极少，更别提被人握在手里有技巧的抚弄了。两腿挣扎着没蹬两下，就被人重重一揉，是什么力气也使不出了。

释放出来的时候，Can看着天花板脑袋一片空白，久久都不能从这突然发生的事情里缓过神来。

直到听到皮带搭扣解开的声音，Can才反应过来。身上未着寸缕，上衣竟不知什么时候被脱了。

手被松开，上面已经有了一圈浅淡的红痕。Can撑起身子想要从Tin的身下爬出去，又被重新按在了床上。

Tin俯在Can的身上直视着他，一双眼睛猩红甚至泛着雾气。

“为什么？”

Can从未见过这样的Tin，一副愤怒又委屈的样子。

“我问你为什么？！”

“daddy你不要这样…我…我不知道你在说什么”Can推着Tin的肩膀想把人推开，却怎么也推不动。

“daddy？daddy…”Tin突然自嘲的笑了笑“只是daddy吗？”

Can听着Tin的话没反应过来这是什么意思，但是Tin也没给他反应的机会。

双腿被粗暴的分开，沾着他体液的手指毫无防备的伸进身下的密口。

Tin手上沾着的体液本来就剩的不多，一下伸进两根手指。撕裂感直接让Can尖叫出声，太疼了。头胡乱的摇，手也胡乱推拒着，眼泪流了满脸。

感觉身体里的异物退了出去，Can松了口气。却见Tin拿过旁边的皮带将他的手绑在了床头，连他的脸都没看一眼。

Can既震惊又恐惧，他当然知道接下来Tin要对他做些什么。张了张嘴，Can突然说不出话来。他从未想过自己会被Tin如此粗暴的对待，甚至他还不清楚为什么。

Tin问他‘为什么’，他也想问Tin‘为什么’，为什么这样对他。

两腿被分的极开，手指再次挤了进去，Tin也不管Can是否受得了，连根没入就开始捣弄。

Can疼的额头冒汗，大腿内侧止不住的抽搐，嘴里断断续续的只能说出“疼…不要…好疼”这样的字眼。

可是Tin却是聪耳不闻，只是在他身上又啃又咬像是十分沉迷于此。

Can迷迷糊糊的想，明明以前只要自己说个“疼”，Tin就会紧张得不得了，可是现在让他疼的却是Tin……

没有扩张多久，Tin就抽出了手，将自己的粗大抵进去。没扩张充分的密口根本容不下，Tin也是疼的，却十分高兴。

他抱着Can，在Can的脸上啄吻，身下一点一点的进入。嘴里不住的呢喃“我的…我的…”像着了魔。

Can已经说不出任何话了，脸色惨白，像被浸在无人的海域，四肢百骸都是无力的胀痛感。甚至连Tin说了些什么他也听不到，身子不住的颤抖。

连根没入以后Tin就开始缓缓抽插起来，擒着Can的唇凶狠的缠吻，抱着Can用力的仿佛要将人揉进骨血里一般。

许久，随着Tin的顶弄，敏感点被一遍遍碾过。Can脸上的惨白也慢慢 褪去，取而代之的是一抹潮红。

身体总是该死的诚实，不管是痛感还是快感都会给出最直接的反应。

那一点被再次碾过的时候，肠壁下意识的收缩，双手紧握成拳，竟有一丝甜腻的呻吟从Can的嘴里泄出。

从那一阵酥麻感里缓过来，Can羞红了脸，紧咬着下唇不让自己再发出这样可耻的声音。

这场性爱粗暴又直接，几乎没有任何爱抚。Tin只是不住的顶弄着，在他的身上留下一处又一处痕迹，或咬或吮，偶尔覆上来与他接吻却也谈不上温柔。可是即使这样Can也几乎要沉溺在里面，被快感支配，被身上的人支配。

不知过了多久，尖锐的快感如狂潮一般将Tin覆没，他埋在Can的颈窝，释放在Can的身体里。语气不甘又难过“不许喜欢别人”

泄过一次的人清醒过来，终于听见了Can隐忍的哭泣声。双手撑着抬起头来，就被眼前的一幕震的心抽疼。

Can目光涣散着，眼尾一片殷红，额头和眼睛都淌着水，嘴唇破了好几处隐隐往外溢着血。往下看更是可怖，牙印、掐痕和吻痕遍布在白皙的肌肤上，异常刺目。

Tin怔了怔，说不出一句话来。反应过来才慌张的松了Can手上绑着的皮带，又想起自己强硬的进入想要退出来察看，却被一双软绵绵的手勾着脖颈往下压。

手被绑着久了又僵又疼，说是压，不如说是Tin配合着俯下身。Can拉着人一口就咬上了眼前的肩颈，用尽了全力连脑袋都在轻轻的颤。

Can是真的伤心极了，不是因为Tin对他做这样的事伤心，而是因为被这般粗暴与不讲理的对待而伤心。甚至动作间不带一点怜惜，丝毫没有情到浓时两情缱倦的样子。

Tin问他是不是只把他当daddy——当然不是。他喜欢Tin，很早就喜欢，连第一次梦遗的对象都是Tin。他还记得Tin第一次吻他的时候，心里那种慌张和胀满欣喜的感觉。早的时候他在外人面前不叫‘daddy’而是叫‘Tin’的确是因为他怕别人议论Tin，但之后却带着自己的私心。这样的称呼让他觉得自己和Tin的差距变短了，是他年少的小心思。

在Can的心里Tin几乎是完美的，他从不认为自己配得上Tin。所以即使发现了自己这样的感情，也小心翼翼的藏着自己的喜欢。借着‘daddy’这个称呼能软软的撒娇偶尔还能对Tin任性，他已经很满足了。

从被带进Mettanan家以后，他的全世界都是Tin。除了Tin，他再没有别人了。

任由Can咬着，Tin抚摸他汗湿的头发，吻他的鬓角，覆在人耳边一遍一遍的轻声道歉“对不起…对不起…”

Tin觉得自己的心像是被人拿着锯子拉扯，疼痛几乎从那里漫到四肢百骸，但是他知道Can只会更疼。他有多爱Can，言语几乎无法形容。只是那一瞬间气血上涌，他是真的昏了头了，他不想的，但是他也不后悔。

最后没了力气，Can只是叼着那块肉抽抽噎噎的哭。Tin微微支起身，他就松了口。眼睛哭得又红又肿，Tin却说不出让人别哭的话，只能覆上去轻轻的吻，想堵住不停出水的泪腺。

Can像是在嘟囔着什么，Tin用指腹给人擦着眼泪，又一遍，听清了是“没有”

Tin不懂“没有什么？”

“没…没有…喜欢别人”

心瞬间酸软的一塌糊涂，眼睛也泛起雾气。两个多月来一直想听的话听到了，却再也听不下去。

“知道了，宝贝，知道了”

Tin抚着Can的侧脸吻下去，舌尖漫上铁锈的味道，动作又轻柔了几分。

Can没有拒绝，边和Tin亲吻，边小声的哭哼着。被这样温柔的对待，心里的委屈却比之前更甚，泪水怎么也止不住，越哭越厉害。

Tin心疼的不行，抱着人坐起来，想要去顺Can的背，埋在Can体内的性器却因此入得更深了。敏感点被碾过，才高潮过的肠肉不住的痉挛。Can下意识的夹紧了双腿，呻吟出声。

甜腻的呻吟，让Tin原本半硬的性器彻底硬了，额角的青筋跳动着，他却不敢动。

两唇分开，Tin对上了一双满含泪水却带着情欲的眼睛，心猛地颤了一下。Tin只是这样静静的望着Can征求意见，Can若是不愿，他绝对不会再做什么。

等了片刻，Can眨了眨眼睛，泪水顺着脸颊滑下来，抽噎着吻了上去。

Tin知道Can这是没有因此讨厌他，心稍稍放下来，眉眼也弯起来，勾着唇温柔的回吻。

再也不敢像刚才那般粗暴，Tin拉过一边的枕头，搂着Can的背小心翼翼的把人放下去。Tin吻了吻Can的额头，他不知道Can的身下怎么样了，只能缓慢小心的抽插着。

怜惜的吻慢慢下移，吻上泛红的鼻尖，又吻上红肿的嘴唇，最后覆上Can身上几乎每一处他留下的痕迹，满心满眼都是愧疚。

温柔的性事很快就结束了，Tin又搂着人吻了一会儿才从Can的身体里退出来，抱着回了自己的房间。

从说了没有喜欢别人以后，Can就再没说过一句话，被Tin抱着在浴缸里清洗的时候更是闭着眼睛任人摆弄。直到耳边传来轰隆隆的响声，温暖的风吹在头上，才懒懒的睁开眼睛看了看，发现自己正被人抱坐在腿上吹头发。

注意到Can的视线，Tin关掉了电吹风也看着他“不吹干会生病的，累了就睡吧”

见Can又闭上眼睛埋进他怀里，Tin才重新启动电吹风。尽量放轻手上的动作，直到手里的头发变得蓬松又柔软，才把人放到床上。

解开浴袍换上睡衣，Tin走下楼去拿刚才发短信让Joy买的药。想起Can还没吃晚饭皱了皱眉，到厨房泡了杯热牛奶，才拿着这些回了房间。

Can已经睡着了，因为哭的久了还在轻微的抽噎着。

轻轻的把人从被窝里掏出来抱进怀里，Tin轻声的叫他“宝宝，喝点牛奶好不好？”

Can哼唧了一声，皱着眉头往他怀里拱了拱，没醒。

Tin看着Can像个小奶猫似的样子，心软的像滩水。想是真的累了，再也不忍心吵他。

Can的两只手腕上都是红紫的勒痕，有些地方甚至被磨破了皮。皮带的边缘是一点也不锋利的，可以想象是被绑的有多紧，又是有多用力的挣扎。

Tin上药的动作小心又再小心，每一处伤痕都在告诉他当时的自己有多粗暴。心里又闷又疼，脸上的表情冷的不能再冷，眼里却是柔和的。

轻轻将Can的腿分开，又掰开挺翘的臀肉去查看。密口有些闭合不上，周围的一圈肉又红又肿，但是还好没有出血。

才上完药，Can就难受得直蹬腿，药膏带来的清凉感有些刺痛，让他哼哼着醒过来，一双眼睛微微的睁开，在灯光下亮晶晶的。

Tin放下药关了灯也躺上床，拉过被子盖在两人身上。将Can搂进怀里，顺着人的背小声的哄“只是上药，没事了，睡吧”

过了一会Can像是又睡着了，Tin吻了吻Can红肿的眼睛，也不管人还听不听的到，自顾自似的说“我不能没有你的......"


End file.
